What Does It Mean To Love Someone?
by btamamura
Summary: Yasuaki is uncertain if what he has been feeling is love or not, so he asks his partner. Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen


**What Does It Mean To Love Someone?**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de or its characters. They are property of Tooko Mizuno and Koei. If they were mine, I'd have Yasuaki and Eisen fall in love with each other._

The Hachiyo no Genbu were sitting in a clearing. Eisen had wanted to see the sakura trees, and Yasuaki couldn't deny him anything. For some reason, whenever he saw Eisen frown, he felt his heart clench in on itself. But, why? It had to be because they were Hachiyo partners, they were soul-mates, destined to be together from the day they came onto this planet. Yasuaki thought it over. No, it was deeper than that, but it did have much to do with his partner.

Eisen turned to his partner with concern filling his beautiful eyes. "Yasuaki-dono? Is something the matter?"

Yasuaki shook his head. "I am just thinking about something, that is all."

"Would you like to share it with me?"

"It's just…Eisen, answer me this, if you please."

"Of course, Yasuaki-dono." Eisen would answer any question the onmyouji would throw at him, he knew he was still grasping the concept of different emotions. However, this next question threw him off.

"What does it mean to love someone?"

The monk really hadn't been expecting that, though he'd been hoping Yasuaki would say something along those lines one day. After it was clear that Akane wanted to be with Tenma and vice-versa, Eisen felt his heart drifting towards another. However, it was much stronger than what he'd felt for Akane. He'd spoken with Tenma about it and the Chi no Seiryuu explained it was a crush he'd felt for Akane, but this time it was true love. Of course, when Eisen told him who it was directed at, Tenma stared at him in shock before wishing him luck and walking off to meet Akane.

"Eisen?"

"Oh, I apologise."

"Mondai nai."

"Um…to answer your question, to love someone means you wish to make them happier than yourself. You would do anything for that person no matter what." Like how Eisen would always answer Yasuaki's questions, even the more difficult ones would be responded to eventually.

Like how Yasuaki could never deny Eisen anything.

"You never wish to see them hurting, it hurts you to see them in pain, physically and emotionally." Like when Yasuaki is struggling to understand emotions and becomes more than frustrated, cursing himself for his lack of understanding.

Like when Eisen sheds tears because of something said or done.

"You never wish to hurt them." Eisen would never hurt Yasuaki.

Yasuaki would never conceive the very idea of hurting Eisen.

"You wish to hold them and never let them go. You wish to stay by them through good times and bad times." Eisen never wanted to leave Yasuaki alone.

Yasuaki wished to hold Eisen everyday.

"But above all, to love someone means that you truly do love them and will always be faithful to them." Eisen swore to himself he would never fall for another, not while these feelings remained true.

Yasuaki finally understood everything. He finally understood why he could only hear his heart tell him Eisen is the one, not anybody else. He smiled. "I finally understand what it means to love someone. I thank you."

"I would do anything for you, Yasuaki-dono."

"As would I. I would do everything in my power to make you the happiest person in the world. To see you in pain brings pain to my heart, I never want to cause you pain, nor will I allow others to inflict it upon you. I never want to let you leave my side, unless that is what you desire. I wish to always stay by you no matter what it is that you are facing."

Eisen's cheeks turned a rosy pink as Yasuaki's words sank in.

"I now understand what had been troubling me for the last few weeks."

"What is it?" Eisen knew, he wanted to hear it from Yasuaki.

The onmyouji took Eisen's smaller hands into his own. "It means that I love you."

Tears filled Eisen's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. But, before the onmyouji could say anything about causing him distress, Eisen whispered, "just now you have made me feel like I am the most fortunate person in the world. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course, Yasuaki-dono. It is true that for a time I had some feelings for Miko, but now I know that was just a 'crush' as Tenma-dono called it. This time I know that what I feel for you is true love."

Yasuaki smiled. He held Eisen close. "I thank you. Just hearing that has made me feel joy no words can explain."

Eisen returned the loving embrace and closed his eyes, content in his partner's arms.

"I know we were destined to be Hachiyo, to be Ten to Chi no Genbu, but could it be that we were also destined to be partners in this manner?"

"There is a strong possibility that our fate could be as you said. Even if not, I am most fortunate to know that you return my affection towards you."

"In all honesty, I feel most fortunate."

"Let us just agree that we are both fortunate to know that this is real, this is not a dream and we really have admitted that we return each other's affections."

"Very well."

Both gazed up at the falling petals and smiled. If there was one place to confess, it would have to be in such a place of tranquillity, serenity and beauty. Eisen snuggled against his partner.

Yasuaki averted his gaze to his partner and took in the beautiful sight before his eyes. But, even though Eisen was naturally beautiful, Yasuaki knew the beauty was more intense in his eyes because mixed with that

beauty was the love they shared.

The sun was setting, and the two Hachiyo no Genbu hadn't shifted their position. "Do you think we should return? Everyone else will be wondering where we are," Yasuaki stated.

Eisen sighed happily. "Please, let's just stay like this a little longer?"

How could Yasuaki say no? He would never deny Eisen anything. "Of course." He shifted ever so slightly and hoisted Eisen up into his lap. "Is this alright?"

"It is very pleasant."

Yasuaki smiled and slightly tightened his hold on Eisen. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Yasuaki." Eisen suddenly noticed he'd forgotten the honorific. But, before he could correct himself he felt a finger on his lips.

"Please address me that way from now on. It sounds much more pleasing to the ears."

Eisen nodded. "I would do anything for you, Yasuaki."

They just sat there and watched the sunset. Yasuaki bent his head down slightly and lightly kissed Eisen on the top of his head. He heard Eisen let out a contented sigh. Things were perfect now that Yasuaki finally understood what it meant and how it felt to love someone and be loved in return.

The End


End file.
